


The Human's New 'Do

by Omnicat



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Embarrassment, Ficlet, Gen, Heaven's Gate War, Human/Contractor Relationships, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: Sadly, Hei does not have the power of invisibility.





	The Human's New 'Do

The one good thing about being surrounded by Contractors, Hei thought, was that people who didn’t give a damn about anything didn’t care to give you shit for anything either.

They had an aging teleporter who never bothered to put his clothes back on anymore, a gravity manipulator who sang for her remuneration but couldn’t hold a tune to save her life, and countless others with ridiculous, obnoxious, embarrassing or just plain baffling habits and payments. The Contractors didn’t bat an eye.

Contractors were _great_ , Hei thought for possibly the first time in his life as he reached his tent, having successfully evaded the notice of his fellow humans by repeatedly hiding behind aforementioned apathetic superpowered sociopaths. Contractors were the best.

So of course, _of course_ , he would duck into the tent to be greeted by Pai and Amber – the latter of whom took one, startled look at him before promptly bursting out laughing.

"Why?" he sighed. "Why are you like this?"

"I thought you liked it when I acted more human around you," she snickered.

"Not right now."

"Well, tough luck, pretty boy."

The look he shot her just made her laugh harder.

"You must be so embarrassed," Pai said blandly. "Right? This is the kind of situation that always makes you grumpy and –"

"Oh, don’t even start," he muttered darkly. "That bored Contractor look isn’t gonna work this time, I’m onto you."

Pai made an exaggeratedly innocent face, but he could see the corners of her mouth start to tremble right before he opened his locker and dug in, looking for his razor.

Of all the Contractors in the world, he had to be stuck with _these_ two.

"Don’t worry, brother, it’ll grow back," Pai said, when he put a towel over his head. He closed the door of his locker to find her smiling at him. It was almost enough to mollify him. And then: "And I’m sure only a quarter of the camp will laugh at you in the meantime."

Amber let out a renewed snort of laughter.

"Correction, a quarter and one."

Not dignifying either of them with a reply, Hei stomped off to the showers to shave the parts of his head that still had hair on them after his near-scalping experience during training just now.

He took it back. Contractors were just as bad as all the rest of them.


End file.
